With the development of mobile communication systems, mobile devices may utilize various mobile communication techniques such as, for example, global system for mobile communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and wireless local area network (WLAN) to receive desired services. In instances where a mobile device subscribes to a communication network, subscriber information may be required to identify the mobile device to the network for various network services such as authentication, accounting, billing and security services. The subscriber information may be stored in a subscriber identity module (SIM) card inserted in the mobile device. A SIM card is a card or a chip installed in the mobile device providing information to identify the subscriber carrying the mobile device to networks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.